


A little bit of love

by Karmapolicef



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 80's, 80's Music, Brian may is a cute poodle, Clogs, Drunk Roger Taylor (Queen), Early 80s, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Kisses, cute boyfriends, drunk brian may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmapolicef/pseuds/Karmapolicef
Summary: Just two boyfriends being cute.





	A little bit of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfiction in english, since it's not my first language. Anyway I hope you'll like it :)  
> (It takes place in the early 80's)

It was late when Roger and Brian came back from Freddie’s party, they were both a bit drunk and tired. Brian had been dancing all night long and his feet started to hurt, he moaned as he was taking off his shoes and Roger laughed, he threw one of his clogs at him.  
“It didn’t hit me ” The drummer said, a big smile on his face.

“ I didn’t want it to”

“Face the truh love, you’re just a bad thrower !”

The oldest laughed and threw a pillow in his direction, it touched him this time. Roger grumbled and crossed his arms on his chest.

“ You were saying ?” Brian asked innocently, the blond man didn't move or said anything and the guitarist walked over him to kiss his cheek soflty.

“Stop doing that grumpy face of yours, it doesn’t suit you”

Roger kept doing it a few seconds and then stole a kiss to his boyfriend and jumped on the bed.  
He opened his arms as an invitation for him to get in, what he did. The guitarist buried his face in his neck and left a couple of kisses on his boyfriend's skin.  
His smell was a mix of vodka, cigarettes and expensive cologne which always drove Brian crazy .  
Roger putted his fingers in his curly and tangled brown hair and smiled against his pale skin. Both of them were now calm and sleepy.

“ I love you Bri ” he whisperd in his boyfriend's ear. Brian looked at Roger , a shy smile on his face.

“I love you too Roger, more than anyone else. ”


End file.
